It’s Good to be the Headmaster
by carrot138
Summary: A day in the life of our beloved potions master during his final year at Hogwarts or ever really if you want to get all morbid about it .


It's good to be the Headmaster (Of Hogwarts)

Severus Snape had always liked power. As a boy he frequently played with electricity. This was put to an end however after that tragic incident with the neighbor's dog and the discovery that magic was more fun. From then on he cared more for control, and control was exactly what he got when he became Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry.

Our story starts out one bright Monday morning. I say that it is bright but Headmaster Snape was completely unaware of this aspect of the day seeing as he had ordered all windows bordered up, so in fact, if it weren't for the candles it would be very dark indeed. As expected Snape was not happy. This was not due to anything in particular but more by force of habit really. A scowl graced his greasy features as he glided down to the Great Hall and took his seat at the head table.

Nothing made him happier than gazing down at the unhappy students before him. (He was on Dumbledore's side of course, but that didn't mean that he actually _liked _those unintelligent brats that he was forced to teach for so many years.)

As he sat eating his toast, planning unpleasant detentions, a large owl landed in front of him. Snape quickly took the package from the bird and sent it on its way. This was what he had been waiting for. At long last it had arrived. He stared at it lovingly (as close to lovingly that Snape could ever get anyways).

After a few seconds he realized that many of the staff and students were staring at him so he hastily stuffed the package into his pocket and began assigning detentions to the particularly curious individuals in the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley received a detention at midnight in his office. He had always had a thing for redheads…it was good to be the headmaster.

Being headmaster he no longer had to teach classes so he spent most of his time either wandering the halls or sulking about in his office. Currently since he wished to open his package in private he chose to retreat to his office. The headmaster's office looked much different now than it did when Dumbledore had been it's occupant. For one thing, Snape had placed sheets over all the portraits except the one of Phineas Nigellus. This was mainly due to the majority of them referring to him as 'Sevvie' or 'Sev' when they thought that he wasn't paying attention. A few particularly unlucky ones had been overheard suggesting that he wash his hair. This had not gone over well. The scorch marks were proof enough.

"What's that you got there my boy?" Phineas asked as Severus seated himself at his desk and took out the package.

Snape ignored him and opened the small box. Inside was a silver ring that practically exuded a dark nature. A smile crept onto Snape's face that looked much more like a snarl. With the help of the dark lord he had been able to place a spell on the ring that would remove many of the wards on Hogwarts that protected the students. It also would allow him to track down any of those damned Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products _and _any chocolate that might be nearby. Snape had a fondness for chocolate (not that he would let that become common knowledge). With this he could accomplish so much…it was good to be a death eater.

He slid the ring on and stared wandering the halls. He was sorely disappointed when the first hour of his wanderings found no misbehavior so when he came across two students engaged in some rather passionate kissing he was elated.

"Well, well," he sneered, "What have we here? I believe you two should be in class."

Ginny, who had been all over Neville of all people, snorted and replied, "Why should we go to class? The Carrows never teach us anything anyways."

At these words it seemed Neville might pass out. His face had turned a delicate shade of green and he muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Now you've done it."

Snape's expression quickly darkened and he roughly grabbed the young redhead's arm, "That will be another detention Miss Weasley. I highly recommend that you do not speak to me that way again. Besides, you should thank me for interrupting you. No doubt Mr. Longbottom is as abominable at kissing as he is at potions making."

The end of this exchange found Neville on the stone floor and Ginny positively furious. Snape looked quite pleased.

"Also note that there will be 50 points from Gryffindor for disgustingly inappropriate behavior, another 50 for your blatant disrespect, and 100 for fainting in front of the Headmaster without permission." Snape said matter-of-factly before adding as an after thought, "And you must give me the chocolate that you currently have on your person."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"You heard me," he growled as she handed over the chocolate frog and then made a run for it.

He let her go and looked down at Longbottom. It wasn't everyday that someone fainted because of him. And he got a chocolate frog…it was good to be feared.

After several hours of wandering the halls, viciously deducting points from all non-Slytherins, Snape returned to his office and placed his newly acquired sweets on the desk. Much to his delight it seemed the children were an endless supply of chocolate.

Phineas laughed when the moody Headmaster began devouring the candy as if he had never had any before.

Snape paused and looked at the portrait darkly, a bit of chocolate smudged on his chin, "Do you find something amusing?"

"No, nothing _Headmaster_. I applaud you for abusing your position of power in such a manner. If only I had thought of it! Think of how much bigger they would have had to make my portrait to accommodate all of me!"

Snape chucked a chocolate frog card at the painting and Phineas left in a huff. Snape smiled. Just then there was a knock at his door. Time for detention…it was good to be Severus Snape.

Though a few weeks later found him dead...so maybe not.

* * *

Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


End file.
